Deck the Mall
Deck the Mall is the 5th episode of the series, which aired on December 23, 2004 in Canada on Teletoon and on December 7, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. | AltDate = December 7, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 5 |Prev Ep=A Lime to Party |Next Ep=The Sushi Connection| LineColor = FFBFBF }} Plot Three people are playing Christmas songs on a tuba, trumpet, and a trombone while parents with their kids stand in a line asking Santa what they want for Christmas. At the Penalty Box, Caitlin asks Jen what she wants for Christmas. She realizes that Caitlin hasn't even begun her Christmas shopping yet. Then, she tells Caitlin that she'll be "buried alive" due to many shoppers shopping at the mall. Caitlin remembers Jonesy telling her that. She also aforementioned about him buying Jen a gift through a Secret Santa service. Jen says that he's not buying a gift for her himself, and then she calls him a jerk. In front of the box, a customer wants his goalie pad and Jen describes it. He said that he wanted a size 8 and a number 16. He told Jen to hurry up because he was on break. Another customer wants his tennis balls to be paid and he makes a face using his tennis racket. Jen accepts the offer and walks back to the register. Caitlin decides that the Secret Santa service should be at Grind Me. Jen tells her that she doesn't have time while Stanley picks up a badminton racket and fires birdies at Jen. She takes the racket and wraps it up for him, hoping that he'll play with it in the house. Coach Halder calls her and tells her that Stuart Goldsteen needs a new jack strap. He lets go of the ends and it hurts him. Quotes *'Jen:' (drops her inventory) I'll be right back. (runs to the elevator) I don't think so. (elevator closes) (as scenes of the mall flash past, showing that everyone can hear her) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! I HATE WORKING CHRISTMAS! I HATE WORKING CHRISTMAS! STUPID, ANNOYING, PUSHY, LAST-MINUTE CUSTOMERS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! (elevator opens) Merry Christmas! *'Jude:' I wonder if they kiss with tongue? Jen and Caitlin: EWWW! JUDE! Jude: What? Did you think they were gonna stay your innocent little parents forever? *'Jude:' You're gonna make someone very happy tomorrow, Mr. Ball! (later as Jude fails to wrap the basketball properly) Okay, you're starting to get on my nerves, dude! *'Wyatt:' (near band) Where should we look next!? Jude: What did you say!? Wyatt: I said where should we look!? For Caitlin's present!? Jude: Huh!? Wyatt: (pulls out cash and faces band) I'll give you $6.75 if you stop playing! *'Caitlin:' So, did you guys find your secret Santa presents? Wyatt: 'I had to fight off six psycho bargain hunters for that. *'Jen: (slurp) Mmmph! Jude: (slurp) Hmmmph!? Wyatt: (slurp) Mrrrgh! Nikki: (slurp) Pppttttttt!!!!! That's awful! What is that!? Caitlin: The eggnog candycane smoothie... *'Jonesy:' Meet you guys out front. I've got to go return this costume. Nikki: '''Oooooh, but it's so sexy. '''Jonesy: Back at you, Rudolph. *'Nikki:' Vin Diesel gets in an accident and dies at the end! Enjoy! Trivia *The episode's name is a pun on the Christmas song "Deck the Halls". *Jonesy's job: "Santa's Little Helper Elf" Reason for firing: Tried to hit on Yummy Mummy and got pantsed by Stanley. *In both air dates, Cartoon Network and Teletoon first aired the episode in December. Gallery Jude_and_Caitlin_decorating_the_Lemon.jpg|Caitlin and Jude decorating The Big Squeeze. Deck-the-Mall.png|The gang is not so happy about Christmas. Caitlin is about to cheer them up. Caitlin on Jonesy.jpg|Caitlin jumps on Jonesy upon hearing his plan to sneak the gang into a movie. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h50m56s67.jpg|Jonesy sneaks everyone into a movie. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h52m15s97.jpg|We have the mall to ourselves! vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h53m44s214.jpg|Private party at Grind Me! Cap148.jpg|Nikki eating cake at Grind Me. Wyatt gives Jen and Caitlin nog.jpg|Wyatt offers Jen and Caitlin some whipped cream. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h54m22s110.jpg|Five teens pose with "Santa" Garcia! 300px-6teen_Deck_the_Mall.jpg|Jude shows Caitlin a "free present". She seems to recognize it... Jen and Jonesy together.jpg|Jonesy on the verge of giving Jen a noogie! Nikki and Wyatt hug.jpg|Nikki and Wyatt hug. Cap177.jpg|"BOXING DAY!!" Video -LUQpzEJuo0 OKE-IA27wTY FclQPHsWZH4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday Specials